Project Portal
Project Portal is the Remaal al-Sahra codename for the Pied Piper project. It opened a portal using some intelligence gleaned from Tompkins Square Park into another universe. This alternate universe, the Pied Piper AU, is currently home to a group of al-Sahra operatives who are training a group of abducted mutant children into capable and deadly soldiers with a variety of paramilitary specializations ranging from weapons specialties to military techs and computer hacking. X-Factor successfully shut down the portal leading into the alternate universe during the Pied Piper mission, upon rescuing Tom Sikorski, Tobias Ryder, Nadia al-Razi, Walter West and Illyana Rasputin from the other side. The Pied Piper Soldiers team also escaped from that universe at that time. The rest of the mutant army assembled by al-Sahra, along with some associated al-Sahra personnel, were trapped on the other side. A primary goal of al-Sahra's since that time has been to find some way to reopen the portal and get to their people there. Events *The portal to the Pied Piper AU is opened. The earliest confirmation of this is in late 2007/early 2008, when Carmen was taken. *Al-Sahra gets greedy and abducts a significant number of children in early 2009, gaining X-Factor's attention and leading to the destruction of their portal machine during Pied Piper *In January 2010, they acquire Simon Mosse: a boy with a quantum mutation of some sort that they seem to see as a key to reopening their portal. (Gravity Smugglers) *In March 2010, they acquire Scott Langley: a man with a mutation that boosts the abilities of other mutants. (Following Langley) *In April 2010, Mosse and presumably Langley are taken to to their lab in Makurazaki. (Weird Science). X-Factor mounts a rescue and retrieves Mosse on April 11, 2010. *In September 2010, X-Factor captures three scientists heavily involved with Project Portal during Danish Run. Remaal al-Sahra attempts to work for their release in Scientific Method. *In October 2010, Sabri Aziz comes through the portal near Puente Sobre, Nicaragua. During Traveller, X-Factor tracks him through past al-Sahra facilities and finally closes in on him in Tehran, where al-Sahra appears to be attempting to construct a new lab to replace the destoryed Copenhagen lab. The construction is shut down and Aziz, along with many scientists, is apprehended. Jessica Lowell escapes. *In January 2011, three more people (Michael, Ji, and Kyle) come through the portal in search of vaccines and medication. X-Factor tracks them down and agrees to help them (Antique Lands). *In February 2011, Carpenter tasks the team to go through the portal to the AU to assess the threat on the other side, acquire the portal technology and distribute the medication. While one team is in the AU, another secures the portal the area on this side and apprehends Jessica Lowell. After weeks in the AU time, the team returns from the AU with the al-Sahra people and soldiers of Project Portal and captures most of them in the firefight that follows the portal crossing. The Nicaragua portal is no longer in al-Sahra's control and the solider training project in AU Nicaragua is finished (Antique Lands). People Major *Carmen Munoz was apparently principally in charge of the child soldiers in the alternate universe and primarily tasked with the running of Project Portal. After her capture and ultimate demise, it was not known who is in charge of the project. X-Factor learned more of what happened to the AU Project Portal during the events of Antique Lands. *Silvio Constantini has a history of thievery and has been connected to a number of al-Sahra operations. *Hugh Ponting is former military and has been involved in several al-Sahra strikes. *Ragnar Jonassen continued to do research in the area, once using Simon Mosse as an experimental subject in quantum physics. He was captured by X-Factor during Danish Run. *Sabri Aziz was the main engineer on Project Portal in the Pied Piper AU. He came through the portal during Traveller and was subsequently captured and taken into custody. *Jessica Lowell started work on Project Portal in 2008. According to the PPS, she was present at the lab in Makurazaki and was at some point in Copenhagen. She was also in Tehran during Traveller. She was captured by the team that did not go into the AU during Antique Lands in Nicaragua. *'Eva Cerrano' formed the education and training program for the abducted children and worked with Carmen Munoz to train the young soldiers. During Antique Lands she overthrew the Consejo to complete al-Sahra's goal of bringing the trained mutant soldiers to the real world. She was captured after crossing the portal. *Ji Nasagai was the firearms trainer in the AU. Left Michael and Kyle behind to attempt to make contact with al-Sahra. He crossed the portal for medicine from our world and his current whereabouts unknown. *'Michael Kemp' is a haemokinetic that was part of the Consejo, an al-Sahra trainer responsible for discipline in the AU and the leader of Los Martillos. Forsook al-Sahra and remained in the AU after Antique Lands. *'Pi Tui' was part of the Consejo and responsible for the military training regimen of everyone in the morada. Deceased. *'Erin Andel Cervenka-Batukhan' was an aerokinetic that served as part of the Consejo and was responsible for teaching the younger children. Deceased. *'Dr. Ochir Batukhan' is the morada's doctor and a member of Los Martillos. He remained in the AU after Antique Lands. *'Nikolai Lemon' is the head engineer of Project Portal at La Morada in the abscence of Sabri Aziz and a member of Los Martillos. He remained in the AU after Antique Lands. Minor *'Marcos' is a minor al-Sahra operative who often took orders from Silvio Constantini on his cell phone related to Project Portal. *'Nadine' is Marcos's fellow agent in Algiers. *'Jaques Bertrand' is a former member of al-Sahra who was in charge of logistics for the morada. He crossed the portal with the majority of the morada and is currently in witness protection after Razor's Edge. *'Kyle Nasagai' is a hydrokinetic born in the AU and trained as one of al-Sahra's mutant soldiers. He is also Ji Nasagai's son. He joined X-Factor after Antique Lands. *'Danica Kellerman' is a shapshifter born in the AU and trained as one of al-Sahra's mutant soldiers. She is also Jaques Bertrand's daughter and a member of Los Martillos. She remained in the AU after Antique Lands. *Meredith Woods is a psionic inhibitor born in the AU and trained as one of al-Sahra's mutant soldiers. She joined X-Factor after Antique Lands. *Joseph Wells is a mutant who can produce concentrated explosions and one of the original Abducted Children trained as one of al-Sahra's mutant soldiers. He was the chief electrician and engineer of the hydroelectric dam in the morada. He crossed the portal with the majority of the morada and it was discovered during Razor's Edge he went to Colombia with his daughters. *'Michelle Ray' is a botanokinetic and trained as one of al-Sahra's mutant soldiers. Probably one of the original Abducted Children. She has a seven year old daughter, Kelly, and a thirteen year old son, Nico, who has a poison creation mutation. They crossed the portal with the majority of the morada and are currently in witness protection after Razor's Edge. *Several persons and members of Los Hojas from the AU escaped from X-Factor during the final confrontation of Antique Lands and have since been encountered during Hunting Hojas (Mini), Carpenwhere and Razor's Edge. Locations *Algiers, Algeria - Once a Project Portal hotspot and apparently the place where they purchased most of their mutants from Burro Shipping. *Makurazaki, Japan - Home to a large research facility linked to El Kendi, with a secret basement lab where Dr. Ragnar Jonassen worked. *Copenhagen, Denmark - Home to a large research facility invaded in Danish Run, where Dr. Ragnar Jonassen worked and a large piece of machinery identified as a part of Project Portal was found. *Tehran, Iran - Site of an attempt to re-build Project Portal after the Copenhagen lab was destroyed. It was shut down in Traveller. *Tompkins Square Park Research Center, New York - The premier site globally for quantum rift research. Technology *The original Rift Machine. X-Factor broke it during Pied Piper in March 2009. It was repaired by October, 2010 when Sabri Aziz came through the portal. After Antique Lands it is no longer in Al-Sahra's control. *Machinery related to Project Portal, including what is presumed to be an attempt to re-create the Rift Machine. Exploded during Danish Run in September 2010. *Boxes of files and equipment recovered in Tehran during Traveller are sent to Natalie and the folks at Tompkins Square Park Research Center. *Digital files and photographs of hard copy files pertaining to the Rift Machine are taken from the Portal Lab in the AU during Antique Lands. Category:Remaal al-Sahra